wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Hookline
Hookline is a villain in Ward. Personality Described as violent and bloodthirsty, he was willing to attack a child. Relationships Gibbet Hookline and Gibbet are in a romantic relationship with one another.From Within 16.4 Appearance Wears a length of chain around head as a mask.But Hookline ..., a mask that was just chain wound around their face, with spaces for the eyes and mouth to peek through. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.11 Abilities and Powers Hookline has a hundred foot long cable with a hook on the end that he telekinetically controls. Only he can control or influence it. It could be described as an All-or-nothing ability, as the cable cannot be broken or damaged.“He’s in the company of Hookline. Minor mover, has a hundred-foot long cable he telekinetically controls. It can’t be broken or damaged, short of some very select powers, and it will shake off or slip free of a lot of things that would snag or impede another weapon. Frost, hands that try to grab it. So don’t try. It moves faster and acts like a whip, so be super careful if a fight happens. There’s a hook on the end, and he’s most dangerous if you’re at or just inside that hundred foot limit of his range where the hook is flying around. Which brings me to my next point.” “They’re willing to hurt people?” Houndstooth asked. “Kitchen Sink and Hookline are. They’re part of one clique in Cedar Point that’s more violent than the others. Aggressive, violent, even borderline bloody. They might be acting as enforcers for others.”- Shade 4.5 Hookline is capable of moving people around with his chain, by having teammates balance on top as he moves the chain around.Gibbet hopped up onto the hook itself, swayed a second for balance, and then found her position. The hook started to retreat back up toward me, carrying her. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 History Ward Start Was a part of a coalition of villains led by Prancer, that occupied Hollow Point. Post-Fallen Fall Took part in a kidnapping attempt of Kenzie Martin but was foiled, and arrested by Auzure.Interlude 8.x II Post-Goddess' Takeover Was brought back into Love Losts group to help fight a team up between The Undersiders and Breakthrough. Got cut by Foil and Precipice.Another silver blade flipped end over end as it whipped through the air. Foil, a chain around her neck, hands trying to keep it from tightening, flipped backward, feet at Hookline’s stomach. Flipping him up and into the way. The silver blade grazed him. Foil kicked him backward, sending him crashing down to the road. The silver lines that marked bicep, deltoid, and pectoral split, and blood gushed out. Costume and flesh cut. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.11 Post-Time Bubble Pop Avoided the capture and found a girlfriend and some new pals. Post-Attack on Teacher Hookline re-appeared as part of Damsel of Distress' new gang.From Within 16.3 Post-Ice Break Hookline joined his team in taking on the Titans. Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Mover Category:Males Category:Striker Category:Characters Category:Deathchester Category:Ward Characters